Little Prince
by Ren Namiko
Summary: When you are stopped from killing someone and you find common ground. A new understanding friendship can grow and past relationships can be fixed. Nikolia is stubborn to prove it wrong for now. Nyotalia world and human names.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction and I decide to do it on Hetalia in GB world, but some countries will remain their first gender.

Main characters Belarus and Liechtenstein with human names.

I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters only the plot.

Little Prince

by Ren Namiko

* * *

><p>The snow started to fall again as Nikolai Arlovskaya made his way through the ice storm that barely affected him. His winter coat kept him warm and hid his knives. Snow didn't affect him like it did when he was a child growing up. Now stronger and more adapted he dared anyone to complain about the cold in their country thinking they had it worse than him and his siblings. His sister's house came in his sight and his pace increased. Just when he reached the door about to grab the door knob, it opens to reveal a blushing and cheerful Laima.<p>

"Nikolai, Anya told me you were coming today, and when I saw you coming I rushed down to gre-…" Annoyed, he pushed past the Lithuanian girl who wasn't fazed by his harshness. Walking straight to the living room his older brother, Vladyslav, was sitting in one of the arm chairs reading some book. Vladyslav looked up from his reading and smiled brightly at his younger brother.

Vladyslav was taller than Nikolai which you could tell when they stood together, Vladyslav had light bright hair and Nikolai had more silvery hair, but their eyes were both blue and they shared some facial features that showed they were brothers.

Standing up and the two brothers embraced each other shortly then started to talk, while Laima watched silently. "You look well, I heard you and Emily were settling some business, how did it go?" Nikolai could only shrug thinking of the weird American girl. "It was difficult at first but we were able to finish the paper work…Once I made her stop doodling on the business papers." This made Vladyslav smirked. "What was she doodling?" Nikolai actually pulled out one of the papers she had been drawing on.

The paper's border had impression of kittens, Rose Kirkland, unflattering Anya, stars, and other things. "Turn it over…" Vladyslav did as his brother said and looked to see an amazing drawing of a boy wearing a crown looking like he was about to fell asleep. "That's Hr. Noah Stein, he represents Liechtenstein." Nikolai could care less. Laima came to look at the picture too and gasp in awe. "He is so adorable almost like you when you were little, Nikolai!" The poor Lithuanian girl would have had a knife embedded in her chest if Anya hadn't called for the attention of her two brothers.

After more small talk with some marriage proposals from Nikolai; Anya had them all sit together in the dining hall. Surprisingly, the Prussian girl was there looking miserable but something was different about her that made Nikolai notice her. "Is that a baby chick on your head?" She was surprised and looked up. "What are you talking about?" Nikolai never thought she was smart and this was his proof, or to be fair Anya could have hit the girl far too many times.

Everyone was eating the meal that the three Baltic girls made when Anya decide to start a conversation. "That British girl invited me to one of parties! I feel so happy that the other counties want to…how would Emily put it…'hang out' with me? I hear that Hr. Noah Stein might be there if his sister lets him. I hope so cause I would really like to get to know him better." Nikolai stopped eating to look at his beloved sister, that little 'green monster' as Laima put it was twisting around in his stomach. "What does this boy mean to you, beloved sister?" He showed her the picture of the main topic. The reaction from his sister had just put the poor boy on death's lists to the very top. "Ooh, Nikolai where did you get that? Can I have it pretty please?" He was planning on using the picture as target practice but he couldn't disobey her unless he thought it was for her own good.

Across the table the prussian girl was now glaring at Nikolai.

* * *

><p>Hr. Noah Stein was playing the piano as his sister, Nina, was about to leave their home. She had a world meeting to attend too tonight and she didn't want to miss anything if they started without her. "You have your cell phone fully charge!" She yelled making Noah pause in his play. "Yes" He called back and look up to see her peeking in. That same worried frown on her face that always appeared when she unwillingly left him by himself. "Remember," She began the routine speech. "If you leave the house call me and I'll pick up, but if you forget to call text me, and if a stranger talks to you just keep walking even if they look innocent!" Noah resisted the gesture of rolling his eyes. "Yes, big sister. I love you."<p>

He began to play his piano again, and before Nina left to go. "I love you too."

She left long after and soon Noah stopped playing his piano. Standing up and heading to the green house where he took care of the plant life personal. His favorite flowers where still healthy and protected from the chilly fall air outside. "Today big sister went to a world meeting." He told to his plant friends. "I heard from her that Miss. Kirkland has invited us to her upcoming party. Miss. Kirkland even invited Anya, the representative of the Soviet Union, too. If we went I might be able to see Maria again." He paused in his speech and looked around at his surroundings and a sadness came over him. "Do you think one day I'll have company when big sister is away?" Silcents anwered with no answer.

* * *

><p>Emily Jones searched through her backpack trying to find that sketch she did during her personal meeting with that moodily handsome Nikolai. "Don't tell me that I did it on one of the papers I exchanged with him!" She sighed throwing down her backpack on the table pouting. Then the sound of her cellphone playing 'Stereo Heart' by Gym Class Heros shocked her out of her pout.<p>

"Hello?"She answered not really expecting any calls.

"You need to stop Nikolai! He is going after Noah!"


	2. Chapter 2

Nikolai stood at the fireplace at his home but there was no fire. He hadn't used the fireplace in a long time and ash still remained from the last burning. He turned from the fireplace and stared at the invitation to Rose Kirkland party. The English girl it seemed was trying to be nice to not only his siblings but him as well. Strange, but he'd go because his sister planned to go and there was a good chance that Hr. Noah Stein would be there. He'd be able to see if this boy posed any threat to his chances with his sister. The party was tonight and he wondered if the party was formal or not. He wouldn't have cared but he didn't wish to embarrass his sister by under dressing.

_Do I have any formal clothing anyway?_ Nikolai thought sort of worried. He might have to call his brother or he could just call the hostess and ask. _Why don't I dress for both maybe…? _He knew he couldn't wear his coat the whole time.

* * *

><p>Noah ran through the halls of mansion like castle heading to one of the empty rooms and quickly hind in the closet. When his back hit the wall he crouched and covered his mouth to hold in the giggles. He didn't have to wait long as he wait the room door open and his sister's nearly silent steps enter the room. Today she agreed to play hide n' seek as long as he promised to not leave her side at the party that night.<p>

"But, if you can't find me in about ten minutes I can wander around the party by myself." He had stated before they had started the game. She almost didn't agree, but one look into his puppy-dog eyes had her agreeing. He grabbed ahold of a long coat, careful not to tug it down and had it covered him. He then heard the door of the closet open, and the sound of his sister laughing under her breath. Nina reached her hand out and pushed against the coat. She made a sound of disappointment when she didn't feel him. She left the door open and Noah didn't move from the spot. He could hold out a little longer till the time was up.

He heard a feint call of his name but didn't move. _Not yet…_He thought and felt his legs get tired. He started to count down_…10…9…8…7_. He heard his sister's footsteps coming in his direction.

…_6…5_

"Noah come out now. I can't find you." She yelled but he stilled didn't move.

…_4…3…_

His sister had entered the room he had dashed in and headed towards the closet ._..2…1._ She pulled the coat off the hanger. Noah looked up at his sister smiling cheekily. "You ran out of time, big sister."

* * *

><p>Emily sat boredly at her old friend's, Rose Kirkland, party. She had decide to wear a nice bright blue strapless dress with a white covering. The dress had a rose lace design that was the darker color of blue. She convinced the Rose to invite Nikolai partly to ask for the picture back and to see him again. Even if they were polar opposites in almost everything, Emily couldn't say he wasn't actually good company. When Maria had called her saying how he was going to hurt Noah. She couldn't really see him doing it. People called him alot of things but she felt there was more then an ice box.<p>

She planned to talk to him, and if she found that he really planned to hurt the cute little boy. Emily would do her best to do whatever she had to do.

"Emily?" The girl in question turned to see her friend Laima. Putting on an honest and warm smile, Emily stood up and embraced Laima. "Its good to see you in the flesh, Laima! Is that Anya treating you well?"

"Why don't ask 'that Anya' such a question?" The russian girl said coming up to the pair with a forced smile. Both the american and russian were stuck in a smiling and glaring contest with the poor Lithuanian girl in the middle. Seeing that the temperture in part of the room was rising and lowering dangerous, Vladyslav and Rose, rushed over. "Now, now little sister, we're on common ground and we all friends tonight and that goes for you too, Emily" Vladyslav said kindly and politely. Rose then pulled Emily away wanting to scold her.

"Listen you wanker! I didn't decide to throw a party just so you can clash with Anya! If you continue to disbehave I'll send you and Nikolai out!" Nikolai hadn't even arrived and Emily didn't think he'd take it very well being invited and then told he'd already been kicked out. Putting on her pout she told Rose that she would behave or atleast along thoses lines. Looking over at the two girls; Anya scowled wanting to know what they were saying.

"Well he should be here any time now." Vladyslav said pulling out his pocket watch. Anya turned interested in what her older brother meant. "Who will be here?" He looked surprised an answered. "Why, Nikolai of course."

"Rose invited Nikolai?" She asked worried and felt chills going up and down her spine.

* * *

><p>Nikolai stood infront of the door to Rose Kirkland's house feeling awkward because he never really attended socail parties and was rarily invited to them. The only thing that got him this far to the party was the thought of his beloved sister inside. He knocked on the door, waited, then knocked again. A servant soon answered and asked for his invitation which Nikolai handed over. "Right this way sir may I take your coat?"<p>

"Sure." He reluctent to be without his coat. Taking off his coat, revealing that he decided to wear black dress pant, a light blue dress shirt that matched his eyes with no tie, and one button undone. He still had on his black gloves though so he wasn't completely uncomfortable. "Has my sister and brother, Anya and Vladyslav, arrived already?"

"Yes, sir." The servant answered.

"Good."


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a long while since updating but I've been doing other things. Christmas is also soon and I liked to wish everyone Merry Christmas and soon Happy New Year. Now while I have only gotten one review I would like to thank them.

* * *

><p>Noah almost couldn't believe his eyes as the sight of Maria who stood close to Anya, the Russian representative, with her back facing him. He ran up behind her embracing her from behind. "Maria, how are you?" He greeted as she turned to see his smiling face. Twisting around she returned the hug nearly left him breathless. "Maria, you can let go now." She released him taking in his appearance. "You've grown a little since the last time I saw you. You might have stopped growing." She said jokingly.<p>

"What! I hope not. I don't want big sister to be taller than me for the rest of my life. If I stop then I can't be spotted through a crowd; I swear she'll tie a leash on me when we go out!" He stated feeling a little worried that it might happen. He wouldn't put it past Nina to do so. Maria just stared at him with her mouth gaped till she busted out into laughter. "That's not nice Maria!" Noah said but also trying to not laugh with her.

He felt a cold hand gently grasp his shoulder, and Noah turned his head to see Anya who was smiling down at him. She was very pretty wearing her hair up with only a few lock down, but it seemed to be on purpose. She didn't have any make up on but she didn't need it. A white fur scarf hung on her shoulders and a black dress with sleeves that went to her elbow was her chose of wear this night, and high heels making her even taller.

Anya looked sideways a bit shy then said in a low voice that only Noah was able to hear. "Hello Hr. Noah Stein, I'm Anya Braginski and I'd liked to say I am very happy to meet you face to face."

"Yeah, my sister doesn't really let me out of her reach. Nice to meet you, Miss. Braginski." Noah greeted politely turning to face her fully. Anya smiled. "Addressing me as Anya is fine by me."

* * *

><p>Nikolai was searching for his sister or at least someone who he knew. He accidently ran into Nina, the Switzerland representative. "Sorry…" She muttered and rushed off before he could say anything (or he wouldn't have even bothered in the first place to say anything). Nikolai soon spotting her not long after he rushed to be by her side and called out to her. "Anya, you look beautiful tonight." He pulled her to him think she was cold, but was really shaking in her heels.<p>

Noah stared in wonder at the sight of the new comer. He felt Maria tug on his shoulder but he stood his ground. "Hello." He greeted putting on his brightest smile. Nikolai glanced his way and his grip on his sister tightens. The boy who had gained his sister attention stood right in front of him. So many things past fast through Nikolia's mind with Noah on his knees dying in the end. Nikolai's turned a darker shade but Noah was affected instead very much interested in the tall man. Maria's tugging turned into forceful pushing and she made Noah walk away. Not before he shouted over his shoulder. "I'm Hr. Noah Stein." He looked at Maria confused.

"Why did you pull me away? He asked trying to peek over her shoulder to see the man but she kept blocking his view. "Believe me when I say this but… The Braginski younger siblings are very dangerous and not right in the mind." She said but Noah had the urge to retort that the room was full of dangerous and insane people.

Anya was watched as Maria led Noah away and leaving her with Nikolai and surprisingly he had let go of her. She was surprised the rest of the night as he wasn't as clingy to her side, but he never entered into conservation if other let him join. He gave short quick answers and soon he disappeared into the crowd but never out of sight entirely. She was concerned about his behavior and wonder if he planned to ambush her latter. The last time that happened was still in her nightmares. Rose then started to see people off being the best hostess she believe she was. Maria joined back to Anya's side and was looking slightly cheery then before.

* * *

><p>Rose was surprized to find Nikolai coming up to her and thanking her for the invitation, and to tell his sister that he was leaving early and wouldn't be visiting in the morning. "I will inform her, Mr. Braginski. Should she ask, what do I tell her?" He seemed to look distant then answered with a wicked smile that sent shivers down her spine. "I have a messy job far from her and home. Have a good night, Miss. Kirkland." He went to go and receive his coat back, and left not long after disappearing into the darkness of the night. <em>If it were possible<em>, Rose thought _that the darkness had parted and formed back together behind him and just for him._

She turned around and went to Anya to inform her of Nikolai's absense.

* * *

><p>"Oh, man!" Emily explained reading a text message from D.C. saying there was trouble happening back home. Laima read over her shoulder and giggled when Emily recieved a picture of the choas. "I swear I can't be gone for a minute when the states are left alone together."<p>

Laima smiled as her friend went on about the states. "Anyway I'm going home. Call me if anything good happens alright." Emily said while texting back. "I will" Laima replied. "Tell the states I said 'Hello'." Emily was about out the door when Maria pulled her to the side. "Maria! Sorry but I'm in a hurry." Emily explained but the other girl hushed her. Maria then to them somewhere were no one would hear them speak.

"Nikolai was here at the party and he came across Noah." Maria said to a not surprised Emily. "You should have seen the look in that guy's eyes. I'm worried about Noah's safety." Maria finished to find Emily laughing. "I can't believe you believe he is that dangerous and when if he tried he'd there would be too many problems afterwards so he wouldn't be successful. Like Nina for starters." Maria frowned not reasured but she knew Emily had a point. "I just feel like something might happen very soon." Emily's eyes soften then she put a hand on Maria's shoulder. "If anything happen I'll do what I do best and stick my nose in to protect Noah and even Nikolai. For all we know it could be nothing to worry about by the end of the day." Flashing a winning smile Emily watch walk around not so stressed as before; then remembered that there were fifty states back home being bad. She ran home to deal with problems of her family.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry if its been awhile if anyone is still interested in the story. Laptop problems is my only eccuse. If there are any mis-spelled sorry I think better then I write.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Nikolai sat against the house of Nina, the weird paranoid Swiss-lady, with the thorny bushes shielding him from anyone's view unless they looked down from a window of the house. He picked the thorns off his gloves that help shield his hands when he covered over them. The thorns had also attached themselves to his coat and pants. He pulled his gloves back onto his hands and looked up to one of the windows. He wanted to just climbed in the house through one of the first floor windows; but after some thought Nikolai decided to instead go for the second floor. The house was only two stories, and usually he had a tree he could climb when breaking into someone's house. The only trees Nina had were not tall enough or had branches that could hold him. He pulled himself up on one of the bottom windows, then using the shedder for support pulled himself up to the second story window. He reached for his knife and slides it through to open the latch.<p>

Opening the window and quickly slipping in as quietly as possible, Nikolai closed the window back and pulled the blinds shut. The room he had entered must have been Nina's since there was a four post bed with a night gown laid upon the neatly tuck in sheets. He looked over to her vanity desk with an oval mirror. A framed picture rested there with the picture of Nina and Noah standing together in formal wear and serious faces. Something about the picture bothered Nikolai; it bothered him to his stomach. He left the room quietly to enter a hallway and quickly looked for Noah's room or just Noah. Once he was done with the dirty deed he would go to Anya and everything would go back to normal with only one less rival gone. He heard footsteps heading towards him and he quickly dashed into a closet. He waited for the sound of the foot step to decrease before looking out to see who it was. It was Nina wearing her combat uniform still heading towards her room. Her strides were quick and swift meaning she was in a foul mood.

* * *

><p>Noah stared blankly at his small crown before placing it on the side of his head. He wore the crown to lift his spirits when he was down. Nina had to postpone time with him for a call from another county then she was supposed to do all this paper work afterwards. He offered to help but she declined his offer, and seeing his sad face had left. Noah didn't like making Nina feel bad but lately he felt lonelier than ever. Noah placed the crown on his head, grabbed his red cape to also wear, and pulled a chair to the back where the windows were to sit and face the empty room. He closed his eyes and dreamed of the room filled with people dressed in fine clothing, dancing with each other as he watched proudly of his subjects. They would come up to him whispering gossip in his ear, but then they fall silent and they moved away from him as a tall man entered the room. His face is soft even with his sneer, with blue eyes that could see your very soul if you still had one, and hair that was pale blond that it could be mistaken for white.<em> He is my guardian.<em> Noah thought as the man moved towards him.

Noah was jolted out of his daze and he lost his subjects but the man was still here. He leaned his body down to hover over Noah, on bend an' knee. He held a knife in his left that shines evilly in the light. His long right arm rested on Noah's chair. "You're real." Noah asked astonished. "Yes." He answered not taking his eyes off Noah. "Were you dreaming?" Noah nodded then said. "Yes, I dreamed that I was celebrating with my subjects and you arrived as my guardian, but I've seen you before at Rose's party. I don't remember your name if I was told. What is it again?" "Nikolai," Noah smiled happily. "Yes, Nikolai sounds right and I feel that it fits you very well." Nikolai had to hold back a smirk but Noah didn't seem to sense the danger he was in, but Nikolai was also angry at himself for not killing him already. Finding Noah asleep and defenseless bothered Nikolai and had him push Noah back then harshly forward up.

Then Nikolai remembered what Noah said earlier, his guardian? "I was your guardian?" Nikolai asked, "Shouldn't your sister be your guardian in your dreams instead?" Noah looked down sadly. "My sister is also my guardian but now that I think about it everyone is looking after me. They call me a Prince and I will always be a prince but never a King." Nikolai frowned and could understand how the boy felt for a short time he had been protected and treated like a prince.

Past was the past and Nikolai had to get back on track and end this boy's future. "Little Prince do you know what you've done?" Noah watched as Nikolai raised his knife and he started to get scared. Noah's alarms were going off then for Nikolai's stare turn from understanding to ice cold. Nikolai stood to his full height towering over Noah and tilled his chair back again. Nikolai's knife came down but Noah kicked out his legs at Nikolai's. Nikolai let go of the chair letting Noah fall. He crawled away from the chair on the floor and quickly got up. Now that Noah thought about it…"How did you get past my sister?" Nikolai smirked. "She past me." He then rushed at Noah pulling out more knives. Noah was just as quickly because Nina always made sure he was always armed. He pulled out his gun firing at Nikolai at point blank range.

Nikolai took two bullets in his side before he tackled Noah to the ground. The gun was then pointed right at Nikolai's forehead and the knife at Noah's throat. "Cut me and I'll pull the trigger!" Noah threatened but Nikolai didn't blink. The only two ways a country themselves could die was to disappear or then more violent way beheading. "Try me…" The sound of a gun going off dominated the room with a bullet going through Nikolai's head. He was shot again and he fall on top of Noah, who was in complete shock, knew Nikolai wasn't dead. A shot to the head couldn't kill him only paralyze him. Two shots could make him blackout. Nikolai looked dead though with the way he laid on the floor in his blood. Nina stood at the entrance of the room gun still up ready to shot.

She moved forward gun still pointed at the Nikolai, and when she was right up to him. Nina shot him again in the back. "Nina!" Noah exclaimed, "He's already down for the count a little excessive much?" She glared angrily at him. "He wouldn't have given you any notice while you are unconscious!" That wasn't true because Nikolai had awoken him when he was asleep. "What are we going to do with him?" Noah asked. Nina sates her gun back in its hoister and knelt down to pick Nikolai's body up. "I am going to put this worthless piece of trash in the basement; then I'll call his sister and have a discussion over his punishment." Noah was confused then, what would he do then? "What do you want me to do?" The answer was quick.

"Nothing."

"What? Sister I want to be there when you talk to his sister." Noah explained.

"No, I don't want you involved in this!"

"Well, it's a little too late for that since I was the victim."

"Do you think that I won't be able to give him a proper punishment?" Nina accused.

"No, I just want to make sure that you don't give him an unfair punishment." Noah answered. Nina nearly lost her balance with Nikolai over her shoulders. "What!"

"Well he didn't really hurt me, and we did more damage to him then he did to me. See, he was shot here by my gun and you shot him twice in the head. I only have a bruise compared to him." Noah explained because he didn't want Nikolai to get in trouble with the shape he was in. The poor guy already got his punishment. Nina thought about it for a while till she said. "Fine, call his sister and tell her to come over and see the mess he has gotten into."

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry, Nina. I never expected him to do such things." Anya said even though she knew what she said wasn't true. Nikolai could do all sorts of terrible things, many of which scare her at times. He was certainly tied down in Nina's basement, and Anya honestly didn't want to take him back, don't get her wrong she cared deeply for her brother, but there were times when she didn't tolerate his behavior. It was one of those times but he couldn't stay locked up in Nina's basement as a punishment. What if she did need him? "It's too late to be sorry, so let's get straight to the point." Nina stated glancing at Noah who wouldn't leave the room.<p>

There was a small pause before Nina spoke again. "Your brother's actions have landed him in a great deal of a mess. He must be punished but how will we punish him? I don't want him here, and if you just take him there might be a chance, Nikolai will try to pull this stunt again." Anya took a seat already tired then asked. "Do you have any suggestions?" The doors burst open then and Emily walked right in with a McDonald's bag in hand with Lamia right behind her. "Hey, hope I'm not late!" Emily explained cheerfully. Nina quickly took her gun and pointed it at Emily really angry with so many people coming into her house. "Emily, Lamia?" Anya asked confused.

Emily seemed to not notice the gun pointed at her and walked straight in, Lamia stayed by the door. "I got a call and came as soon as I could." She said setting the McDonald's bag on a coffee table. "I brought us chicken nuggets while we discuss Nikolai's punishment." Anya stood up and shouted at Emily. "Discuss? What makes you think you have any involvement in this?" Emily smiled. "Well, while on my way here I thought of the perfect punishment and lesson for Nikolai. Speaking of which, where is he? He should be here to hear this."

"He's in the basement." Noah said making Nina glare at him. "What?" He asked innocently. "Thanks, Lamia can you get him please?" Emily asked. "Of course," Lamia answered and when Noah offered to show her where he was, followed him. "Stay out of the basement Noah!" Nina yelled after them. "Now then…" Emily started getting serious. "I believe that the best way for Nikolai to be punished is to rub it in his face."

"What do you mean by that?" Nina asked.

"Nikolai will be staying here to watch and protect Hr. Noah Stein." Emily answered.

"What?" Anya and Nina shouted thinking that she had finally last it. "Hear me out. Nikolai will stay here and protect Noah, and if Anya says that she also agrees he'll listen. He can protect Noah for a year or so. Hopefully by then Nikolai will warm up to Noah. Lamia agrees with me on this." Emily explained.

Anya didn't like this, feeling there was more to this. She looked at Emily looking for any sign that someting was up, Emily didn't wear signs that said, "BIG PLAN TO MAKE ANYA'S LIFE EVEN WORST!" It was silent for a minute till the sound of heavy foot steps getting louder by the second as they got closer. Then Nikolai came into and was about to leave out the door, but Emily tripped him making him stumble. "Where do you think your going, mister? Oh don't give me that look grumpy pants." He then took a seat next to Anya, who was confused by his behavior. "Nikolai are you alright?" She asked, "We were discussing your punishment." Nikolai looked down at her with a eye-brow raised."Punishment?"

"Thats right Sour-puss, your going to love it!" Emily said excitedly putting her hands together.

"Your not going to send me to her house right, sister?" Nikolai asked frowning, Emily laughed good naturely, Nina wasn't finding any of this funny, and Lamia and Noah just walked back in. "Nikolai why were you in such a hurry to leave?" Lamia asked. Nina snickered, "His ego has been turned into rode kill. Would you really want to be in the house of the person who totally owned you?" Lamia looked at Nina with a hard stare, "Do you really want me to answer that Nina?"

"Ladies, please?" Emily clapped her hands to get the girls attention. "Anya you can tell him what we have planned?"

"I haven't really agree to this myself, Emily."

"Oh make on we both know you benefit from it."

Anya sighed turned to Nikolai, "Nikolai what you did was not right, whatever was going through your head at the time has to end now. Emily and Lamia think its best if you stay here, and become Noah's bodygaurd. Honestly, I'm not sure if its the right thing, but if Lamia believes its a good-" Nikolai interrupted her by slamming his fist on the coofee table.

"No," He growled "Just because she believes it a good whatever doesn't mean it is."

Anya raised an eye brow with a frown on her face. "If your going to be mean to Lamia-" She grabbed his ear and pinch it between her fingers. "Then you are staying, Nina will have reform me is you ever misbehave under her house, you will protect Noah, and I will have Lamia visit from time to time to see if you really are behaving! Do I make myself clear?"

"Owowowowowow!"

"I think that's a yes! Let celebrate, niggets all around!" Emily shouted cheerfully!

* * *

><p>End of this chapter I'll work on the next soon!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the new chapter, sorry for the any mistakes in spelling, and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Noah woke up bright and early, excitement he could bearing contain was bubbling inside his stomach, and he quick prepared himself for the day. Nikolai was going to live with him and Nina, last night was a very interesting sight for his big green eyes, and Nikolai had left with Anya and Lamia so he could gather his things, as while not to escape. Nina pretty much literally kicked Emily out but kept the McDonalds. "Free food is hard to share with that pig!" Nina muttered then had taken a bite of chicken nugget, and slam the door shut. When Noah went to bed that night he wondered what kinds of things he and Nikolai could do. Noah actually made a list of things he wanted to do before going to bed.<p>

The list was long with many things that his sister wouldn't allow him to do on his own. It varied from going to town, climbing the wall of the house, to juggling knifes on fire, and to other things more dangerous. Noah fixed his hair then glanced at stack of papers on his desk that was the list. "Maybe I should cut it down a size or two?" He mumbled to himself. Once he was fully dressed wearing a white dress shirt, with a red vest on top, black pants, and his boots. Noah left his room to head down to the living room and watched some TV while waiting for Nikolai's arrival sitting down on a cheap but comfortable couch.

Some would think that he should be scared that Nikolai was going to live with them after that indecent the day before. Noah did feel scared but when he went to take Lamia to where the basement was. He asked how personal Nikolai was to her. He saw a sad smile grace her lips and remembered what she said, "Nikolai …he was so small but stubborn and strong willed when I took him under my wing. He was very brave as while getting into trouble on purpose just for the excitement. Poland use to dress him up as a girl for the fun of it." Nikolai as a child in a girl's dress was an interesting picture but what would he look like now if he was to cross dress now?

Nina entered the room fully dressed in her military uniform but she didn't say a word to Noah meaning she was really mad. Moments like this for Noah were called, 'Nina's silent traumas' which the name said it all. Granted Nina was not a talkative person and she always had a straight person, but one could feel her hate ooze out from her. The door-bell rang and Noah stood up but Nina was already at the door and opening it. Noah headed to the door to see Lamia standing there holding a baffle bag but Nikolai was nowhere in sight. "Please tell me he got hit by a bus on your way here?" Nina said with hope in her voice. "I'm not sure but Nikolai may be somewhere close by. He listens to his older siblings and never disobeys them." Lamia replied cheery walking in and setting the baffle bag down. "This is Nikolai's clothing, he mainly has sweaters and pants, and I plan to on my next visit to bring him better clothing for when it gets warm."

Then a crash was heard from up-stairs, and Nina ran from the room to the stairs with Noah and Lamia right behind. When they reached the stairs, Nikolai was standing on top, looking down wearing his big gray coat unbutton but the fur caller was gone, wearing a black turtle-neck underneath, and his hands were stuffed in his pockets. "Your security sucks where'd you get it? France?"

"Did you break my window?" Nina shouted up at him. She started up the stairs leaving Noah and Lamia to watch from the bottom.

"No, I bumped into this ugly green vase." He replied.

"You mean my jade vase! How dare you that was a gift! You bumped into it on purpose!"

"It was ugly."

"That's not the point!"

"Ugly…"

Their argument of words ended but not their dueling stares. Noah smiled and said to Lamia. "Their already getting along I'd say."

* * *

><p>Nikolai was putting his clothes in a dresser of his new room. It was a nice room with a twin bed, a love seat with a night stand beside it, book shelf, and a personal fireplace. The bed was right in front of the window which looked out to the garden in the back. His room was on the end of the hallway with Nina's room one door up and Noah's three doors up. A floor board near his door way creaked, and Nikolai went to the doorway to see Noah up against the wall looking like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Hello!" Noah said to break the silence but Nikolai just stared down at him, one eye brow lifted upward. Noah removed himself from the wall and Nikolai saw that the boy had a small stack of paper he could hold in one hand. The small boy was fidgeting and was stuttering his words. Nikolai thought of slapping him to see if he would work again, such a tempting thought. The time here was going to be his personal torture.<p>

Noah stopped his stuttering, took a deep breathe, and finally got his nervous together for the excitement was so over whelming. Nikolai here, his new guardian for that matter, was here to watch over him and maybe… "Can we do these things, please?" Noah asked holding out the papers. Nikolai takes the papers and sees that it was a list written in plain but neat writing but in German. "I can't read German." He stated looking back at Noah getting annoyed.

"Don't worry; I have a translation book you can borrow." Noah offered thinking if he played the helpful guy maybe Nikolai wouldn't be so stand-offish. Nikolai sneered; he took the stack in both hands and ripped it in half which wasn't an easy thing to do. "I am not here to learn to read German, if you want to do 'things' with someone do them with your PMSing sister, I may be here to protect you but all I really need to do is keep you alive, and if you have any other enemies besides me that want your head and get their hands on you…" Nikolai stopped his rant because he didn't need to finish. He stashed the papers in the air and shut the door to his room leaving Noah standing there with paper all around.

Nikolai went back to putting his clothes away when he started to hear a scraping sound on the floor. His eyes traveled the floor, think mice, then to the door to see paper being slid underneath. "Seriously?" He growled and went to the door again, knelt down to slide the papers back only to have them passed but under from the other side. "Stop it!" More of the paper was passed under. Then there was a knock on the door, and Nikolai opened to open the door violently ready to yell. Noah throws some of the papers that he hadn't passed under in Nikolai's face and runs away. "I'll go get that German translation book for you now." Noah yelled heading for the stairs with Nikolai, stunned for a moment, chasing after him.

* * *

><p>You know how some people have so much energy, that when they sit down their leg be moving rapidly up and down, and it would shake stuff on the table. Well, Noah had that kind of energy right now only he released the energy by putting his hands together and tapping his together in a silent clap. Everything he had to do it seemed with Nikolai had to be in baby steps, and if he tried to do a stunt like that again he'd have to be quick to get away leaving Nikolai no time to decline. He had to make Nikolai stay as long as possible even get him in trouble maybe to keep him here longer, to get Nina to like Nikolai and want his company, till it came to the point where Nikolai would not want nor ever leave. Soon it would be him, big sister, and big brother… "It will be like in a fairytale; a strong queen would rule and watch the land, a mysterious dark knight to guard the castle, and him the little prince.<p>

Noah then saw Lamia leaving out the door, and he remembered something he wanted to ask her. "Lamia, hang on for a second!" He called following her out the door. He needed more information of Nikolai from Lamia till the guy willingly gave it out himself. Nikolai watch from a window on the top floor. Watching the two people who meant nothing and cause trouble in his life, learning a long time ago being with Lamia meant only finding disappointment, and Noah was a little trouble maker at the first sign of trouble would hide behind Nina out of his reach, only to come out and taunt him some more. In his hand was a German translation book that Noah had given him in Nina's presences. Nikolai went to back to his new room, closed and locked the door, and was about to toss the book aside but thought better of it. The books on the book shelf in his room were in German and maybe it wouldn't hurt to use the book to tranlate the contexts of the books. He searched the book shelf for something to read and pulled out a red book, there was no writing on either the face or back, so he opened the book and found it didn't have words only pictures.

He recognized the pictures from children stories. Nikolai spent most of the day in the love seat looking at all the pictures, studying the detail, and master piece of the art. There was a knock on his door and Nina was calling from the other side to come down to eat. He stood and place the book back leaving a small knife to mark were he last left off when he returned.

* * *

><p>End of this Chapter<p>

If your confused by Noah, I have to say he is suffering from cabine fever. To mouch time to one's self leads to wanting one's life to be like their dream world. There is no cure for this illness, yet.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, I know it's been while and I was looking over some reviews I checked out and I'm sorry if I confused any of you with Maria. Honestly it made me laugh, not being mean, it just really made me laugh. Okay here are some answers if anybody else has been wondering; Maria is Fem! Prussia and this is not a yoai story with Male! Liechtenstein and Male! Belarus only a friendship relationship. Sorry to any yoai fans. This story is mainly about acceptances. I'm not sure yet if I want to pair anybody up officially yet.

Till then on with the show!

None of the characters belong to me.

Sorry for any mistakes in spelling and bad grammar.

* * *

><p>Nikolai groaned has he stretched out in his new bed, the sun light pouring into the room from the window. He had a killer headache and that repeated knocking on the door wasn't helping. He got up from the bed, headed towards the door, and opening it to see Nina fully dressed in her military uniform. "What do you want," Nikolai mumbled, "I was sleeping peacefully till you showed up." The 'sleeping peacefully' was a lie since he kept waking up in the middle of the night, dazed and confused about his surroundings till he remember why his room was different, and go back to sleep. The first time he woke up he nearly rearranged the room half asleep. "I heard a lot of commotion last night. What in the world were you doing?" Nina stared hard at him waiting for an answer.<p>

"Mice…" Nikolai lied; there was no way he was going to tell her about the late night arrangement. "Do I look stupid? There is no way mice make that much noise." Nina said. When he decides not to respond back she crossed her arms and turn away heading towards the stairs. Nina stopped at the head of the stairs looking back at him. "If you cause any more of commotion late at night and wake me up again. I swear you'll sleep outside!" Nina warns then headed down the stairs.

"She is serious about sleeping outside part." Nikolai turned his head to see Noah dressed in white dress shirt, short overalls, and black shoes. Noah smiled brightly following his sister down the stairs and yelled up to Nikolai has he was about to close his door. "Hurry up and get dress or your breakfast will get cold." Nikolai scoffed not really caring but got ready anyway. He of course was going to wear his coat, deciding to wear a black turtleneck underneath; his gray wore out jeans, and his black combat boots. He also made sure to have several knives on his person.

When Nikolai entered the kitchen, Nina was already done with her breakfast and cleaning her dish while Noah sitting at the kitchen table and seemed not to have touched a single bite of his food. "Why aren't you eating?" Nikolai asked taking a seat across from Noah. Nikolai took an apple from the fruit basket on the table and nibbled on it. "Waiting for you, Nikolai. Don't you want some of breakfast that Nina could cook for you instead of just an apple?" Noah responded curiously. Nikolai's reply was 'no' and when Noah asked why. "Because this morning's menu might have mice in it." Nikolai answered glancing at Nina whose shoulders stiffen. She reminded him of a cat. "Jerk..." She scoffed.

Noah sat back on the bench watching as Nikolai showed Nina how he got in from the outside. He couldn't hear what the other was saying to the other but to him it looked like they were getting along. They both walked along the side of the wall as Nikolai was pointing out at things at the roof. Both of them looked professional and Noah could see the blossoming respect between them starting to show. Nikolai then left seeming to go back inside, and Nina went to sit beside Noah on the bench. "That man is totally disturbing when he's serious and calm." She said moving her hair from her face to behind her ear. "I will say this about that creep. He knows what he's talking about and is useful." They looked up at the sky seeing puffs of white clouds space peacefully across the sky.

* * *

><p>Nikolai came back from inside carrying in his hand the red book with the pictures. He looked from behind a corner to see both Nina and Noah still sitting outside. Nikolai rolled his eyes and went to wander elsewhere not wanting to be around the two. Talking to Nina was such a pain. She had never ending questions and all he wanted to do was just get it over with. Nikolai could never be around others for too long because he got annoyed with their presence. He often was alone, and though he did have his moments when he longed for company (rare as they maybe) Nikolai just really wished to disappear. Inside he wanted to fade away and leave his land into his sister's hands. He once wondered if he really wanted to disappear and as time went on. These thought kept getting louder, but so did those sounds of charging hooves that were getting closer. One of Nina's goats head-butts him right in the back knocking him off his feet. Nikolai clawed at the ground thinking how lately he was getting attacked a lot and he was surprisingly putting up with it.<p>

The goat was chowing on the end of his coat when Nikolai sat up. Looking behind him he cursed to see that blasted animal ruining his coat. "Seriously?" He said out loud to no one, well maybe to the goat. He got up and started to walk away from the goat but the goat followed after him with the piece his coat in its mouth. Later Nikolai was sitting in a tree looking into the red book in peace with the goat staring up at him with more of Nikolai's poor coat in its mouth. He glances down at the goat thinking that it had good taste. He snickers at the thought to himself shaking his head. Nikolai leaned back against the trunk of the tree gently because he now had a bruise on his back. The picture he was looking at was of the story The Wolf and the Seven Kids. The picture showed a wolf gulping down a kid with one kid hiding under a chair behind the wolf, and the goat mother cutting open the wolf to help her kids escape. The picture was disturbing, but the art was fantastic.

Noah looked for Nikolai since Nina decided to get some paper work done. He looks up to the hills to see some of Nina's goats grazing on grass. The goats were relatively peaceful, except for one, Jack. Jack was a mean tempered goat that bullied Noah often if Nina wasn't around to protect him. Noah started to get worried cause if you didn't keep Jack in your sights he would charge you. He once hit Noah in the stomach and surprisingly Nina didn't put the goat down. Instead she came up with the reasonable but still insane excuse that if anyone trespassed then they had to go through Jack first and later when they left. Noah walked cautiously keeping an eye out for Jack and still looking for Nikolai. He walked under a tree and acorn fell on his head. "Ow," Noah gasped and looked up to see Nikolai smirking down at him. "Nikolai what are you doing up there?"

Nikolai stretched his arms up and put them behind his head, looking relaxed and bored. "I was being stalked by this goat that ate most of my coat at the ends. It puppy dogged me till it left a little while but I think he is just waiting for me to come down." Nikolai said then frowned. "You shouldn't linger he might come after you next." Noah put his back up against the tree looking at the front and both sides for Jack. "Jack was here?" He asked. Nikolai looked down at the boy who looked scared raising a single eye brow. "Jack? You call that goat Jack? Why?" Nikolai asked positioning himself on the branch his legs hanging in midair. Noah looked up at Nikolai with tears starting to full his eyes. That look made Nikolai feel like lightening shoot through him, like the time he catch Laima crying, he quickly took his eyes away from Noah's and noticed a dark figure running toward them. Jack was back. Nikolai cursed dropping to the ground taking Noah's wrist in his hand, and pulling him along. Noah's shorter leg couldn't keep up with Nikolai's leg once making him trip and being dragged back up to his feet to only trip again. Jack was gaining on them and Nikolai finally picked Noah up throwing the boy on his shoulder, and ran with Jack right on his tail.

* * *

><p>Nina sighed contently seeping some tea from her only china cup she had. The weather was nice, her goats were grazing peaceful on the hills, Nikolai with Noah on his shoulder running from Jack, the clouds were big and white in the big blue sky, and…"Wait…" Nina gasped looking again and, yes, Nikolai with Noah throw over his shoulder running away from Jack. She could hear Noah's voice shouted at Nikolai. "Hurry up; he's going to tackle you! HURRY, HURRY, HURRY, HURRY UP!" "JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" Nikolai shouted back at him. Nina quickly ran to her front door just in time for Jack to head-butt Nikolai straight through the open door. She quickly shut the door and looked behind her to see Noah starting to get off of Nikolai. Nikolai started to rise holding one of his hands against his back which was killing him. "Nikolai…" Noah started but stopped when Nikolai sent him the coldest glare he had ever seen. "Don't bother me for the rest of the day." He growled through clutched teeth. Making his way to the stair and disappearing up them.<p>

Noah looked to his sister who was crossed her arms. Nina left the room heading toward the kitchen not saying a single word to Noah. He watched as she came back with a plastic bag filled with ice and wrapped in paper toil. She went up the stair following after Nikolai. Noah wanted to follow as well, but decide not to. "Now that I think about it… Ever since Nikolai came here he has been getting hurt a lot…" It made Noah wonder if that meant something, something bad for Nikolai. Noah looked outside to see Jack still out there grazing on the grass out front.

Nikolai painful removed his coat then his turtleneck. He let himself fall against his bed letting his eyes close hoping to finally get some sleep. He was just starting to drift off when a knock came at his door. He groaned, "Go away." The sound of his door opening made him start to sit up to yell at Noah or Nina, but was pushed back go. "Stay down I won't be long, Creep." It was Nina and Nikolai felt her place something cold on his back. "This should help, I'm sorry about Jack. He is a mean but he has his uses. I'll get something better to help your back in town later soon." She went on sitting on the edge of his bed while moving the ice pack as gently as she could on his back. Nikolai turned his head to the side to stare up at Nina. "Why did you name him Jack?" He asked. Nina smiled thoughtfully. "After that story Jack and Jill with that part 'Jack fell down and broke his crown'." Nikolai didn't ask anything else and finally fell asleep. Nina got up leaving the ice pack on his back and looked around the room. "Did you move the furniture around?" She whispered staring at the floor which now had marks all around. Nina looked back at Nikolai's unmoving body. "Weirdo…"

* * *

><p>Job well done Nikolai who have proven yourself!<p>

I hope you liked this chapter sorry for taking so long.

Review or else Jack will get you...


	7. Chapter 7

Holy it has been a while sorry!

Other stuff have been mounting so having time to update has been a challenge for me, and so have ideas which would mean that Nikolai is going to be tortured along the way, and of course Noah too.

Hope you like it!

Sorry for any mistakes!

* * *

><p>A small cold breeze was haunting Nikolai on the back of his neck constantly when he woke up that day, a foreboding feeling twisted inside his stomach, and all he could really think about was what he should have done. He should have been a good little brother, he should have been stronger, should a been a better friend, and… and… "I should have just said 'No'." He mumbled as he rose from his bed and getting use all of changes he felt. Something was changing him on the inside and he really hoped he wasn't another puberty nation-style. He left his room heading towards the bathroom.<p>

Nikolai had his back facing the bathroom mirror with a hand mirror held up in his hand. An ugly dark purple bruise covered his mid and lower back he could see with the hand mirror. He lowered his hand holding the mirror wincing silently since the bruise still ache. Jack, the goat that had attacked him wouldn't leave the area of the house it seemed since the incident which was four days ago. Noah had kept him company by bring him books, but none of the books Noah read to Nikolai really matter. On the second day Nikolai had realized that he had dropped the red book which he intended to get back today even if Jack attacked him again. It wasn't only the book that mattered but one his knives that he used as a book mark was inside of it as well. He put back on his shirt and existed the bathroom and went back to his room while gritting his teeth.

When he entered his room Nina was there removing the sheets from his bed. She looked up at him with a slight frown on her face. "I put the new sheets on your dresser over there. I'm sure you can put them on by yourself." She heads towards the door and he steps aside for her to pass. Nina stops and looks up at him. "I want us to go visit Anneliese. You know her right?" Nikolai had to think for a while till he guessed. "She is… the representative of Austria…?" Nina headed in approval that he remembered correctly. "Took you a while but yes, Anneliese is Austria. I asked her to teach Noah the piano." Nikolai raised an eyebrow. "He plays the piano? I never hear the sound of a piano playing around here." He said. Nina snickered. "Yes, he is supposed to be practicing but he keeps letting it slip his mind. I think since you got here he has been using you as an excuse for his forgetfulness." He asked. "You blame me?" She shakes her head. "No, Noah may be a country but he is still a boy. I'm sure even you played hooky or did something that interested boys more."

Nina leaves and Nikolai closes the door behind him. He looks out the window to see Jack grazing outside. The sky was clouding over a window press against the window. He did as Nina asked and covered his bed with the new sheets then opened the closet door for his coat. Surprisingly his coat was not inside of the closet which made him worry. He left the room and headed down the stair and went to the basement that not only the place where Nina kept prisoner but also did the laundry. Noah was down there with Nina as she throws bed sheets into the washer. "Did you take my coat?" Nikolai demanded. Nina stopped what she was doing glaring at him. "Yes, that thing was ruined." Nina answered. "Where did you put it?" Nikolai demanded again. "It's being sent to your sister. I figured she could fix it so you don't have to worry." Nikolai scowled and thought of throttling the woman, but then that coldness grasped at his neck again and his hand shot up to rub the back of his neck.

He looked to see that Nina didn't notice for she had her back turned but when he looked over to Noah he cursed inside his head. Noah was watching him it seemed which sort of creeped Nikolai out a bit. Nikolai turned on his heel heading towards the stair but was stopped by Nina calling him. "Hang on a bit I have something for you till your coat comes back." She says as she hands him a ragged out brown trench coat that would have went down to his knees. "If you don't want it you don't have to wear it for my sake and if there is anything possible I can add to it like an extra pocket. Then just ask me." Nikolai didn't know what to say but his actions spoke louder than any words that moment. He took the coat from Nina's hands and put it on and running his hands down it almost gently and there was a small smile on his face. Nina saw that he looked relieved but shake her head and asked. "Is it too big, any changes need to be made?" Nikolai shook his head then thought about it and asked. "Maybe a fur collar…?" Nina nodded and waved him off.

Noah watched as Nikolai left going upstairs wearing his new coat with his hands in the pockets then looked to his Nina. "Nikolai seemed a little off…" He said. Nina went back to work but sighed. "He is a very damaged man." She said folding one of the sheets that were clean. Noah started to help her fold. "How so?" She shook her head. "You're far too young to understand…" After a moment of silences she asked. "When you look at him, Nikolai, what do you see Noah?" Noah had to think awhile before answering.

"Nikolai is a very quiet, reserved, bold, and I think really cool. He is like those misunderstood knights in the stories you use to read me. He is no black knight, but I think he is a knight all his own. Nikolai though does seem very sick though lately and I'm worried about that, Nina is there anything we can do to help him?" Noah finished as he help fold another sheet.

Nina frowned but there was a bit of a smile on her lips. "You really care and think highly of him yet you know he could really careless, right? You are very weird Noah. I don't know what goes through your head it sometimes scares me."

"Big Sister, can we help Nikolai?"

"He is just under the weather it nothing to really worry about Noah. In a few days more he'll be fine. If not I could always ship him back to his sister and she can heal him up if need."

"Are you saying that because you really want him gone, or it would be good for him?"

"It's a win-win situation for me in the end."

"You're mean…"

Nina laughed as she finished folding the last sheet. She pulled Noah in a tight embrace brushing his hair back with her fingers. "Mean or not, I don't think I will ever trust Nikolai… The only person I can really trust is you, Noah." It warmed Noah's heart to hear his sister say such nice words which was rare. She let him go and grabbed the basket full of folded sheets heading up the stair with Noah right behind. "Going find Nikolai and tell him we'll be leaving soon." Noah nodded and ran upstairs past Nina heading towards Nikolai's room.

* * *

><p>The door was slightly open but Noah knocked just to be polite. There was no answer so he stuck his head in to look inside to see it was empty. Noah then stepped inside and looked around seeing no one. Deciding Nikolai couldn't be far, Noah left the room checking the bathroom first, no answer there either, then heading down stairs. He was just about to check upstairs again when he saw a sight which he never thought he'd see before out the window. There was Nikolai sitting in the grass with Jack, his sister's crazy homicidal goat, laying down beside him grazing on grass in reach. In Nikolai's hands was a book that Noah recognized by its red color. Noah went to the front door stepping outside and headed towards where he saw Nikolai. "Nikolai!" Noah called out to the man. Nikolai closed the book and looked to him scowling. Noah was in a few feet away from Nikolai and Jack unsure of what he was seeing and what might happen. "Yes?" Nikolai addressed Noah and Jack turned his head to glare at the young boy. "What-cha doing?" He asked.<p>

Nikolai only sighed in response then stood up putting the red book in an inside coat pocket, walked over to Noah taking his hand, and grabbing the boys shirt callor from behind dragging him back inside. "Come on, Jack doesn't like you so it's best you stay inside." When they reentered Nina was coming down the stairs wearing her casual green coat and carrying Noah's coat in hand. "You ready?" She asked giving Noah his coat and handing Nikolai a gray scarf. "Till I get that fur."

Anneliese had welcomed them into her home and led Noah away to a different room leaving Nina and Nikolai alone in her living room sitting on her couch. They stayed silent listening to the sound of Noah's piano skills which weren't bad but he still needed work. Nina sighed as Noah's music was stopped again and heard the muffled sounds of Anneliese talking to Noah. She glanced at Nikolai sitting next to her staring at the staring off into space. The music started to play again and Anneliese stepped into the room. Anneliese was a very pretty woman with long brown hair and dark blue eyes that sometimes looked black, wearing a white dress shirt and a long lavender skirt. "He hasn't been practicing as I told him." Nina only sighed again and Nikolai responded by looking at something else in the room.

"Yes, Noah has been distracted recently." Nina said passing a glare at Nikolai.

Anneliese nodded smirking, "Yes, I heard about it and surprised. Tell me, Nikolai, has your sister kept up her ballet skills?"

"Yes, she practices three times a day." Nikolai answered. Nina only rolled her eyes since it didn't surprise her that he knew that. She even bet he knew at what time and place Anya practiced. Creeper.

"That is nice." Anneliese said, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes" Both said at the same time.

The brunette left again. Nina turned to look at Nikolai who also turned to look at her. Her constant frown was met with his constant emotionless expression. When a minute pasted Nina noticed that Nikolai's lips twitch. Did he almost smile or frown? He turned away looking back at whatever object he stared at in the room. She turned away as well with a huff and pushed herself farther away as possible on the couch. Anneliese returned with tea and handed both a cup. She took a seat in an arm chair sipping her own tea. They didn't talk and the only sound that was heard was Noah's playing which had improved quickly playing more difficult pieces as time passed by. It wasn't till half an hour later that Anneliese went to stop Noah and bring him into the room. Noah smiled brightly and sat himself between Nina and Nikolai.

"I want you to practice more now, Noah." Anneliese told him handing him new pieces of music to practice. "I can tell you haven't been too many distractions." The boy meekly smiled and nodded. "Now then," She continued, "Would you all like to stay for dinner?"

"Yes/No" Nina and Noah answered 'yes' and Nikolai was the only one to say 'no'.

A moment of silence pasted through the room.

* * *

><p>Nikolai was out numbered in the decision so when they all sat down at Anneliese's table he sat far away from the others eating silently. Well, he tried but Noah moved to sit right beside him. "What did you think of my playing?" Noah asked. Nikolai rolled his eyes. "You need more practice." The younger boy pouted.<p>

"Well, I haven't practiced since you arrived."

"That's no excuse."

"Do you play any instruments?"

"I played the piano, flute, and violin for a while. Barely remember how to play them now a days."

"Do you do anything else?"

Nikolai had to think that questions over before answering.

"Yeah, I sing and practice dancing."

"Really," Noah asked admiring more. "What kind of songs to you sing and what dances to you know?"

Nikolai took a sip of his drink not really caring. "The ones I only need to know." Was all he answered. Noah waited for him to continue but when Nikolai didn't the younger boy change the subject. "I noticed that you had my old red book…" Noah said trying to see if he could get some kind of reaction, but there was none. "…well, as I'm sure you noticed there aren't really any words to the story. Nina gave it to me when I was younger. She remembered all the stories but would always explain the morale lesson to me." Nikolai stayed silent. "…do you have any stories growing up?"

The older man continued to stare off at nothing which started to make Noah worry. There was a sense around Nikolai being that he really wasn't there. "Nikolai," Noah called softly so only Nikolai could hear. There was still no response. "Nikolai?" The younger boy grabbed his sleeve with his small fist and shook his arm. Nikolai finally blinked and look down at Noah with a snare. "Let go." He jerked his arm away. Nikolai then went back to eating his meal and Noah followed suit but kept glancing Nikolai's way. Noah hoped that the older man would get well soon. He really didn't want Nikolai to leave but he didn't want him to worst.

* * *

><p>Maria leaned against the window staring outside to the snow covered land. Her red eyes starting to tear up as she gasps in pain placing her hand over her chest were her heart was. It hurt this pain as it spreads through her than leaves as quickly as it came. A cold hand touched her shoulder and as she turned thinking that is was Anya only to see nothing. It was scary to know that Death would take her one day for the situation she was in only prolonged her life forever how long. Either way she was going to be miserable, but right now all she really cared about was Noah. She wouldn't lose another precise child that she cares about not like her long lost sister HRE.<p>

"Maria," Lamia walked into the room carrying a tray of medicine that she requested. "Here you go." Maria whipped eyes quickly then removed herself from the window and made her way over to Lamia. Maria drank the disgusting liquid really wanting to spit it out. Lamia was smiling cheerfully and left with a little dance in her step. Stepping out of room Maria looked down the hall to see Lamia's retreating form and called for her attention. Lamia turned giving Maria her full attention. "What are you on and can I have some of it?" Maria asked making Lamia laugh.

"Oh, I got permission to visit my house for a day. I plan to get it all tidying cause for some reason when everytime I go there it is a bit of a mess."

"That makes you happy?"

"Well, Felicja was supposed to check on it for me but I think she is the cause. I don't really mind for it gives me something to do."

"Any chance Anya might let me come with you?" Maria doubted the possibility but it never hurt to ask.

"I'm not really sure, you'd have to ask her, and if she did let you I don't want to deal with you and Felicja fighting if she visits."

"If I behaved?"

"Then yes I wouldn't mind, but you still have to ask Anya." Lamia said shrugging then went back to whatever task she was going to do next.

* * *

><p>"Can we go into town tomorrow when big sister is away?" Noah asked following Nikolai around the house. Nikolai really wasn't heading anywhere. "Sure," He answered, he had stopped saying 'no' cause he was getting tired of hearing himself saying it over, over, and over… By now he had agree to half of what Noah had on his to do list, Nikolai actually didn't really know since he hadn't read it, but Noah was checking the stuff off. Nikolai didn't plan though to do any of this stupid stuff, and he starting to wonder what would get Noah off his back. Which brought back a small memory that happened at Anneliese's house before Nikolai, Nina, and Noah left.<p>

Just when they were leaving Nina and Noah had started to argue about something that Nikolai hadn't paid attention to which he should have. He was spacing out again but then he felt something collide with his person holding on to him.

"Big brother!" Noah cried, "Big sister is being mean to me!"

…

Nikolai was shocked just as Nina who then started to tear up.

"Traitor! What have you done to him! Big brother? Where did that come from?" Nina shouted grabbing Nikolai by the coat and looked like she was about to hit him.

…

Nikolai had never been called 'Big brother' which was completely throwing him off. He tried to pry Noah off him but the little boy wouldn't let go. It was embarrassing especially with Anneliese standing there the whole time watching like it was one of her operas. When he finally got Noah off but started to speed walk away. Noah, who forgot about Nikolai's bruise, jumped him from behind and clung to his back. It wasn't till hours later with Nikolai on Anneliese's couch with an ice pack on his back till things settled down.

They left once his back had finally eased from the pain. The whole thing wore Nikolai down like with the incident Jack and all he wanted was to sleep.

"Are you still mad at me?" Noah asked for the tenth time. Seriously how many times did this boy need to ask? "I promise I won't tell anyone about how you scream. I'm sorry." Nikolai had both his hands in his pockets balling them into fists. Maybe one hit wouldn't be so bad, right?

* * *

><p>End of this chapter.<p>

Sorry if it isn't much.

Will Nikolai ever get to hit Noah? Maybe not we'll have to see...


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it's been such a long time and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Sorry for any mistakes and bad grammar.

The characters do not belong to me.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Nikolai looked up at the full moon sitting on top of Nina's roof. He wondered distantly if his sister missed him, believing in his mind that when she had the free time, she was mending his coat regretful for leaving him here. He dreamed that she stop in the middle of her work and burst into tears, crying into his coat wanting him to return. His eyes soften and he wondered why he hadn't left yet in the first place. No one had checked in on him to see if he was still there and he was sure that no one really cared. When he and Nina encountered each other every morning, she'd have a surprised look on her face. Nikolai knew why though, she was shocked that he still was around, hadn't left.<p>

"What is there here to stay for?" He whispered looking harder at the moon as if it had the answers.

Memories flashed through his mind, of him as a small child, then of his siblings, them together, meeting other young countries… the first time he meet Lamia.

"Hey!" He heard someone call. He stood up a little seeing Nina climbing up to him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up quickly. He sat back down and she sat beside him sighing deeply. She turned her head to face him. "Okay," She started stern face on. "I'm going to be very quick about this. You can leave, you don't have to stay here any longer, and I already talked to your sister."

Nikolai looked away smirking. "It's not like I wanted to over stay my welcome." He said. Nina started to stand but Nikolai quickly grabbed her wrist pulling her back down.

"What?" She asked.

"What if I wanted to stay? Would you let me?"

"…"

"Hehe… I guess it figures. Don't worry I don't want to be here just as much as you don't want me here. Just please, let me stay here a little while longer. I don't want to go back home yet."

"I thought you'd be happy. You'd be able to see your sister again."

"What is there here to stay for?"

"Excuse me?"

Nikolai stood up turning to look at the moon. "What is there here to stay for?" He said louder.

Something wasn't right, Nina could sense it. He kept saying the same thing, each time getting louder.

"What is there here to stay for? What is there here to stay for! What is there here to STAY FOR! WHAT IS THERE HERE TO STAY FOR! WHAT IS THERE HERE TO STAY FOR! WHAT IS THERE HERE TO STAY FOR! WHAT IS THERE HERE TO STAY FOR!"

Nina grabbed him pulling him down trying to hold him there. But Nikolai was strangling seeming to stare past her towards the moon. It seemed to drive him mad.

* * *

><p>Noah sat in his room sketching picture in his drawing book when he heard yelling and then a loud 'thud' coming from above him. He opened his window and heard Nikolai shouting. It sounded like Nikolai was on the roof again. Worried for the older man, Noah started to climb out of his window and reaching for the side of the roof. Once he got a good grip he lifted himself up. He could see his sister, Nina hold Nikolai down looking scared.<p>

"Nina! Nikolai!" Noah called but the older man didn't seem to hear him, his sister did looked back to him. When she did though Nikolai knocked her off him and stood up quickly. He took a step forward but slips falling down and sliding down the roof towards Noah. He collided with Noah and they both started to fall off the roof. Instinctively, Nikolai's body moved on its own will, grabbing the ledge with one hand and quickly snatches Noah's hand in the other. They hang there swaying slightly, Noah looking down surprised then looked back up meeting Nikolai's eyes.

"Nikolai?" He asked scared and grabbed onto the older man's wrist that wasn't in the other's hold. Nikolai lips were moving but no words were heard, his eyes widen slowly as reality some to come back. The older man grunted then asked. "If I swing you towards the window will you be able to get back inside?"

Noah sniffed with tears starting to form in his eyes. "Why were you fighting with Nina?" He asked.

"This is not the time or place right now!" Nikolai shouted down to the younger boy.

"Noah!" Nina called looking over the edge seeing her brother.

"What's going on? Please tell me Nikolai." Noah said ignoring his sister.

Nikolai growled then answered. "I'm leaving for your safety." He felt Noah's grip on him tighten.

"No, please don't leave. You do keep me safe!" Noah cried.

"Does this look safe to you!" Nikolai shouted angrily.

"I don't care please don't leave! I need you here. Nina and me. We both really need you here! Cause your now my Big Brother, my knight, and I'm your prince to protect." Noah argued shouting back.

"Little Prince," Nikolai said softly. "I am neither one of those. I've always been a little brother and never have I ever been a knight."

Noah sniffed. "Well, you can be here and now! I'm not letting you leave." He declared.

"You're a stupid boy." Nikolai said with a smirk on his face. "Give me a good reason, a true good reason to stay. What is there here to stay for?"

"Cause you were given a task," Noah said. "Like a true knight, you were given a task to protect me. No matter how small or big you would protect me. You are a knight, Nikolai. You just haven't recognized it yet."

"Is that your reason?" Nikolai asked and Noah nodded with a determined look on his face.

The older man was silent for a minute looking down into Noah's eyes. A sigh escaped his lips and with his strength, Nikolai, lift Noah up. "Hurry and climb up." He commanded.

"Does this mean you'll stay?" Noah asked.

"Yes." Getting the answer he wanted, Noah did as he was told and climbed up Nikolai body and got onto the roof. Quickly turning around, Noah grabbed onto Nikolai's wrist of the hand that the older man used to grab the ledge. "Just to make sure you don't let go." Noah said making Nikolai chuckle darkly. Nikolai then hoisted himself up and got back onto the roof.

The two sat on the ledge with their legs and feet hanging off. Nikolai looked over to Noah. "I don't know how to be a 'Big Brother'; I won't be very good at it." He said.

Noah laughed. "I think you won't be any worst then any real 'Big Brother'. So you don't really have to worry about it." Noah then looked over to see his sister who was glaring at him. "Big Sister, are you alright?"

"No!" Nina shouted, "You nearly died thanks to him, but you still want him here! Is he more important to you?" She started to cry.

Noah stood up carefully and walked over and crouches next to her. "No, I care about both you. You're my family."

"He is not part of this family!"

"Well, he is now. Please Big Sister let Big Brother stay."

"Are you replacing me?" Nina asked sniffing.

"No, you're my Big Sister I can never replace you, but Nikolai needs to be here with us. He needs us and we need him. He is your brother now too."

"He is not my brother." Nina declared looking over at Nikolai who looked lazily back at her. He smirked and said, "I'll play along with this family thing but I'll call her 'Little Sister'. I only have one true Big Sister after all."

"Don't you dare call me your 'Little Sister'!" Nina hissed.

"Why not 'Little Sister'?" Nikolai taunted.

"Shut your mouth before I push you off the roof!" Nina threated.

"One big happy family." Noah said smiling.

* * *

><p>Anya set down the letter that Nikolai wrote to her. She was very puzzled with what he had written to her.<p>

_Dear Beloved Sister,_

_ I plan on staying at Nina's house and will not be seeing you for a very long time unless it is to go to meetings. If we were to see each other at these meetings I would not be able to sit with you for I plan to stay by the side of Nina and Noah, though I would very much prefer to sit with you. I hate to say it but I have grown to tolerate Noah and he has assured me that he won't steal your attention away from me, so I will let him live. If you ever need me, I won't hesitate to come back to you so no worries. I was also wondering how my coat was coming along and if it was fixed yet, though if you want to keep it for yourself to wear I don't mind. Just send me a picture wearing it please. _

_Sincerely,_

_Nikolai Arlovskaya_

Surely this wasn't her little brother, Nikolai Arlovskaya, for even he wouldn't give up the opportunity to leave and see her again, but it was for it had his signature. A smile formed on her lips kind of happy that Nikolai really wanted to stay. It seemed like it was doing him good and giving her more time to rest. A knock on the door settled Anya out of her thoughts.

"Come in." Anya called. Lamia stepped in holding a tray with food.

"You asked for you food to be brought to you tonight." Lamia said timidly walking over to Anya who was sitting at her desk. Anya waved her over. Lamia placed the tray on the desk and took a step back waiting for any farther instructions.

Anya looked up at Lamia then said. "I got a letter from Nikolai. He plans on staying with Nina and Noah. I think it is time for you to make a visit to Nina's home. Surprise visits mainly, see how Nikolai is and nothing has gone wrong, or any changes."

"Alright I'll be leaving in the morning, is it alright if I visit my house first?" Lamia asked hopeful.

"Yes that's alright." Anya said. Lamia didn't leave yet and Anya asked. "Is there something else, Lamia?"

Lamia fidgeted and asked. "Can Maria also come with me?"

Anya just blankly stared at Lamia then answered. "Alright. I'll let her go with you."

Lamia smiled nodding and turned leaving the room.

* * *

><p>End of this chapter<p> 


End file.
